A Notable Italian
by MWolfL
Summary: A new colt is in Ponyville, looking for friends due to never finding any in Canterlot. When he arrives, he is able to make friends with the mane cast despite his unique interest: comic books! However, he has a humiliating secret... TwilightXOC
1. A Solitary Pony

A.N. Another story in my My Little Pony fanfic series! Now the new pony in this story has an Italian accent, so I misspelled some of his words on purpose to try to reflect the accent. If you become confused by a word try sounding out the sentence it's in. He'll also say Italian words, but not very often.

_A long time ago, on a planet named Bronco, there was a scientist named Car-Eq. He was busy working on a rocket, for his planet was in grave danger. A civil war had broken out, harming the fragile core of the planet and causing it to crumble around the Bronconians. He and his wife, Lacey, worked together to finish the rocket in time, but it became too late._

_"Our planet is collapsing upon itself!" Lacey wailed._

_"But the rocket isn't finished! It still needs two more seats!" Car-Eq replied, both disappointed and dismayed._

_"We don't have time to add the seats, we'll have to decide who stays and who leaves." Lacey sobbed into Car-Eq's chest._

_"If only one of us can survive, then it must be our son Tor-Eq." Car-Eq decided._

_"Yes, if no one else then Tor-Eq must leave us and lead a new life on another planet." Lacey agreed sadly._

_"I have already found another planet that would make a good home for Tor-Eq: Earth." Car-Eq said as he placed his son into the rocket. "There our son shall grow and lead a good life."_

_The rocket, with it's infant passenger, zoomed towards Earth just as Bronco imploded, killing Car-Eq, Lacey, and all the other Bronconians in the process._

_Eventually the rocket crashed to earth near a farm, where an old couple discovered it and Tor-Eq. They decided to raise the infant as their own son, naming him Mark Trent, for Trent was their last name._

_Mark Trent grew to be a kind, helpful, caring pony much like other nearby farm ponies. But he knew for a long time that he was no ordinary farm pony, he had superpowers. He was faster than a train, more powerful than a plow-horse, and able to leap tall mountains in a single bound. When he was old enough he decided to use his powers to fight crime, and so moved to the city. There he worked as a reporter so he could hear about a crime first thing. Once he heard of a crime or saw a crime taking place he would go into action...as Superpony!_

"Hey Super-Poky!" A cruel voice suddenly jeered.

Startled, a handsome white male unicorn with black hair looked up from his Superpony comic. He was wearing a red mask and a red cape that covered most of his body. One could see that he was trying to enjoy an afternoon in the park reading a comic, for he was lying under a tree and there were more trees near him.

"Aw geez..." He frowned; so much for a quiet afternoon of reading.

"Hey look at Super-Poky over there!" The cruel voice, belonging to a snobby purple unicorn with blue hair, said to his friends. "He's slower than a growing blade of grass, more lame than an Archer comic, and able to drive away elite ponies in a single sentence!"

His friends, an orange earth pony with red hair and a green unicorn with yellow hair, laughed in agreement.

The white unicorn decided to look for another place to read his comic. Besides, he was getting hungry. He used magic to pack his comic in his satchel and started to walk away. But the three bullies were relentless, they followed him continuing to make fun of him. The white unicorn tried to ignore them, but he couldn't help but hang his head in sadness. This caused him to bump into a much larger pony.

"Oh, I'm really sorry..." The white unicorn looked up and froze: the larger pony was Princess Celestia!

The white unicorn at first was nervous, because Celestia looked very displeased. Then he realized that she wasn't frowning at him, she was frowning at the bullies behind him.

"You leave this young stallion alone! That's a direct order!" Celestia said to the bullies strictly.

The bullies, frightened, disappeared.

"Are you all right young stallion?" Celestia smiled to the white unicorn.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm used to dat." The white unicorn smiled. "Tank you your 'ighness." He bowed.

"Oh forget the formalities...and the bowing." Celestia smiled. "Just call me Princess Celestia."

"Yes, of course."

"So, you have been teased by other ponies for a long time now?"

"Ever since I was a little colt." The white unicorn sighed. "I don't 'ave a single friend outside de family."

"Well, you do now." Celestia smiled. "But even so you deserve more friends, I can tell."

The white unicorn looked at her with surprise. His whole life he thought he was a worthless pony and here was the ruler of Equestria herself not only offering to be her friend but also stating that he deserved more friends!

"However, I can tell that you are not going to make any more friends here." Celestia realized. "Well, except for maybe my sister, but even so that is not enough. I recommend a change of location, perhaps moving to Ponyville?"

"I-I would like dat." The white unicorn smiled. "I 'ave been wanting to visit oder places."

"Very well, I'll let my faithful student Twilight Sparkle know that you'll be arriving shortly so that she can welcome you into town." Celestia smiled. "Oh, forgive me, I forgot to ask your name."

"It's Panelo Princess Celestia." The white unicorn smiled. "I come from Cavallin, one of de farder communities of Canterlot. It's an Italian community actually."

"Ah, Cavallin." Princess Celestia smiled. "I don't visit that community often but I always enjoy the food whenever I do. Well, you go off and pack now, I must write to Twilight Sparkle about your arrival. Meet me in front of the palace when you are done."

"I will Princess Celestia, and tank you so much!" Panelo smiled joyfully as he rushed for home.

Princess Celestia watched him leave before heading back to the palace.

"The young stallion has strong powers, especially in his heart." She smiled to herself. "I believe he will make a great friend for Twilight and her friends."

She got busy writing a message to Twilight...


	2. Meeting the Mane Cast

Twilight was writing in a book when Princess Celestia's message came. Twilight had decided to copy down all the lessons on friendship she had learned and have it published after her time on Earth was up.

"Another message from Princess Celestia." Spike said, coming downstairs.

Even though he was now dating Rarity he still lived with Twilight. Twilight needed him, and he needed his big sister.

"What's it about Spike?" Twilight looked up.

Spike opened the scroll and read it:

Dear Princess Twilight,

A new unicorn will be arriving in Ponyville shortly. His name is Panelo, and the poor stallion does not have any friends so I am sure that you and your friends will remedy that problem. Even though I had only met him for a few minutes I could already tell that he is a kind and good-hearted stallion and will be a good friend to you and your friends. And when he arrives tell him to eat one of Pinkie Pie's cupcakes for me please.

Princess Celestia

"Heh, still can't get used to my new role as a princess." Twilight chuckled, a little embarrassed.

"Boy does Princess Celestia know Pinkie Pie well." Spike chuckled back, amused by Celestia's last sentence.

"Yeah, well, she is good at judging character." Twilight smiled back. "Come along Spike, we must prepare for Panelo. Like letting Mayor know so that she can set up a house for him to live in. Princess Celestia didn't say anything about living arrangements so he obviously doesn't have a place to sleep."

"I'm coming." Spike quickly put Celestia's message in a drawer and hopped onto Twilight's back.

Meanwhile, Panelo arrived on one of the palace's chariots. He enjoyed the ride a lot, especially since it was his first experience flying. He had dreamed of flying ever since he first read the Superpony comics when he was a young colt.

"Tank you gents." Panelo smiled to the pegasi guards who flew him here.

The pegasi guards nodded back politely.

Panelo walked through Ponyville with his satchel and a much larger bag. All the ponies around him stared at him, but no one made any unkind comments. Well, actually they didn't say anything at all but it was a welcome change of pace for Panelo. Not too much later, he came across a pink pony with wild hair.

"'ello." Panelo smiled to her.

Unexpectedly, the pink pony leapt into the air with a gasp and zipped off.

"Huh...wonder if she 'as x-ray vision?" Panelo joked awkwardly.

Now, when he was all packed and went to meet Celestia back at the palace she told him to head straight for the library, which was in the middle of the town, so that's exactly what he was doing. But when he was about thirty feet in front of the library he froze. Walking towards the library was the most beautiful unicorn he had ever seen!

Her coat was the color of lavender flowers, her main an excellent mixture of the colors he had started to see in the sky recently just before nighttime. Her eyes sparkled like amethysts, and she even had stars on her flank, a fitting Cutie Mark for a fine mare. Then Panelo noticed that she had a baby dragon riding her, interesting him even further. He had never seen a dragon before but always wanted to meet one. He then got a huge surprise when he saw the young mare casually walk inside the library like she owned the place!

"Dat's Twilight Sparkle?" Panelo dropped his mouth open. "I shouldn't be surprised...she looks wordy of being in de company of Princess Celestia...unlike me."

He plucked up his courage and continued on to the library. He then nervously knocked on the door. The baby dragon opened the door.

"Hi, you must be Panelo." The baby dragon smiled. "My name is Spike, Twilight Sparkle will be right with you, she's just finishing a sentence in her book."

"Actually I'm done now Spike." Twilight closed her book and got up from her chair.

Panelo felt a lump form in his throat upon hearing her voice. Her voice was light and kind, and befitting of a pony of high society. Twilight went to the door and he felt mesmerized by her standing so close to him. His heart started pounding.

"Hello Panelo, I'm Twilight Sparkle but I guess you already knew that." Twilight giggled.

Panelo swallowed the lump in his throat down and found the courage to speak. He couldn't stop his heart from pounding though.

"Yeah...I mean yes I'm Panelo and yes I already knew dat you're Twilight Sparkle." He chuckled.

Spike smirked, he'd recognize Panelo's actions anywhere. Not surprising, considering he used to act them out himself.

"Well, I've already got your new home worked out with Mayor." Twilight smiled. "I just need to introduce you to my friends. Please follow me."

Twilight walked out the library, Panelo and Spike following her.

"She already got my new 'ome set up?" Panelo was surprised.

"Yeah, she's very organized and loves to help others." Spike nodded.

"Huh, you know I didn't really plan to move 'ere dough I 'oped to." Panelo smiled to Spike, already liking the young dragon. "I guess I 'ave to ask my parents to send me de rest of my tings later."

"So, Princess Celestia said her message that you didn't have any friends." Twilight said. "I find that surprising."

"Yeah, well, I kinda stand out when compared to de other ponies in Canterlot." Panelo explained. "And most of de oder ponies teased me about it. De rest of dem just ignored me."

"Sheesh, bunch of snobs." Twilight shook her head. "You might find it surprising to learn that I'm from Canterlot like you."

"Well, not dat surprising. I mean you look like you belong in a rich family." Panelo smiled. "Only your personality clashes wit' de oder ponies I've known."

"Thanks." Twilight smiled, knowing he was calling her beautiful without calling her snooty or a snob. "You're not bad looking yourself."

Panelo blushed.

They soon reached Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack was harvesting more apples. She already sold the morning's supply and was now getting the afternoon's supply.

"Hi Applejack." Twilight smiled.

"Well howdy sugarcube, and who's your new friend?" Applejack smiled, taking a break.

"His name is Panelo, he just arrived from Canterlot." Spike explained.

"Well pleased ta meet ya!" Applejack shook Panelo's arm rapidly. "Any friend of Twilight and Spike's is a friend o' mine!"

Applejack left go to get an apple, leaving Panelo's arm still shaking. Twilight giggled as she steadied it.

"Same thing happened to me when I first met her." She grinned.

"Friendliest greeting I've ever gotten." Panelo chuckled back.

"Here, have an apple on the house." Applejack tossed a red apple to Panelo.

He caught it and ate it in one bite.

"Yum, no wonder your farm is called **Sweet** Apple Acres." Panelo licked his lips.

"Thank ye kindly." Applejack smiled. "You off to meet the rest of the gang?"

"Yup, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie." Twilight smiled.

"I don't think we have to go to Rainbow Dash...INCOMING!" Spike called out!

Twilight and Applejack ducked, Panelo, upon seeing the situation, followed suit.

"YIKE!" He gasped before ducking.

Sure enough, Rainbow Dash crashed into a mud puddle, splattering Applejack, Twilight, Spike, and Panelo.

"It's a good thing Rarity isn't here, she'd be furious." Applejack remarked as she got up.

"Sorry guys, still need to work on my breaks." Rainbow Dash got up; she then noticed Panelo. "Whoops, sorry there, didn't mean to dirty ya. What's yer name?"

Panelo didn't say anything. Instead, he looked upset.

"Aw come on, I apologized." Rainbow Dash looked very apologetic indeed. "The name's Rainbow Dash, what's yours?"

Panelo then grabbed some mud in his hooves and flung it into Rainbow Dash's face. Applejack, Twilight, and Spike cracked up. Rainbow Dash was stunned, obviously caught off guard, then she laughed too. Panelo soon laughed as well.

"Hey good one! You actually had me going there." Rainbow Dash laughed, calming down.

"Yeah, you're lucky I'm not one of dose snobs from Canterlot." Panelo chuckled. "De name's Panelo."

"Panelo? Interesting name." Rainbow Dash shook his hoof.

"Tanks, I come from Cavallin. It's de faraway Italian section of Canterlot." Panelo smiled. "Not as snobbish as de royal section of Canterlot but certainly not as friendly as Ponyville 'as been so far."

"Canterlot? You? Get outta town!" Rainbow Dash was surprised.

"Yup, same place as me." Twilight grinned.

"Oh, then I guess not as surprising after all." Rainbow Dash remembered.

"Well, we have to go see the other three girls." Twilight pointed out.

"Count me in." Rainbow Dash grinned.

"Me too, I can sell apples any day but a new friend isn't as common around here." Applejack agreed.

They then headed for Fluttershy's place. She was tending her animals as usual, but was having trouble getting Angel, her pet rabbit, to finish his carrot. As usual.

"Come on, just one more bite? A little nibble?" Fluttershy pleaded.

Angel refused.

"Hey Fluttershy, we have a new friend for you to meet." Rainbow Dash called out.

Fluttershy was startled at first, but quickly recovered. She was used to Rainbow Dash's speed and noise.

"Fluttershy, I'd like you to meet Panelo. He just moved here from Canterlot." Twilight introduced. "Fluttershy is our head animal caretaker Panelo."

"'i, glad to meet you. I'm fond of animals too." Panelo smiled.

"Really?" Fluttershy smiled; normally she was shy of strangers but she always opened up when it came to talking about animals.

"Of course, who isn't?" Panelo grinned. "'aving a little trouble dere?" He pointed at Angel.

"Yes, Angel won't eat his carrot again." Fluttershy shook her head.

Angel shunned them.

"'ey come on ya varmint, your friend 'ere really wants you to grow to be a strong rabbit." Panelo smirked to Angel, leaning in. "And you'll need it, you look as skinny as a carrot core 'ere!"

Angel punched him in the nose, then actually smirked back and finished the carrot! Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"Eh, I could tell right away dat he was a tough rabbit. Sometimes you 'ave to get tough with dem." Panelo shrugged sheepishly.

"That was cool!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Thank you." Fluttershy smiled shyly.

"No problem." Panelo grinned.

Now by this point Panelo was surprised: not one of the ponies had commented on his mask or cape. But, he let it go. Eventually they were gonna ask.

Next was Rarity's boutique. When they walked in Panelo marveled at all the dresses and gowns that were in the store.

"Wow, whoever de seamstress is she's good." Panelo remarked.

"That would be me, and thank you kindly." Rarity smiled, walking up to the group.

"Hi Rarity!" Spike smiled, hugging her.

"Why hello Spike, always wonderful to see you." Rarity hugged him back.

Panelo looked confused.

"They're dating." Applejack explained.

"Oh." Panelo smiled. "Cool."

"Hello girls, and who's your new friend?" Rarity smiled.

"This is Panelo." Twilight smiled back. "He just moved here from Cavallin...it's the Italian section of Canterlot."

"Canterlot? Really?" Rarity smiled. "You must be quite the gentlecolt then."

"Oh I don't know, but I am a friendly one." Panelo shrugged.

"Oh don't be so modest, I'm sure the girls all fawn over you."

"Dey don't, dey pretty much ignore me, and most of de guys tease me." Panelo admitted.

Except for Twilight and Spike, everyone was surprised. They knew about him not having any friends in Canterlot, but not about being teased.

"Teased? What for, your cape and mask?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I was wondering when someone was going to mention dem." Panelo chuckled. "Yeah but also for anoder reason...I'll tell you after we meet dis Pinkie Pie. What is she like?"

"Fun!" Spike grinned.

"Random." Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Eccentric." Applejack said.

"Hyperactive." Twilight said.

Panelo thought for a moment.

"Wait...she wouldn't 'appen to be a pink colored pony wit' wild 'air would she?" He asked.

"Did she leap into the air with a gasp upon first seeing you?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. 'ow'd you know?"

"She did the same thing with me when Spike and I first moved here." Twilight chuckled. "She did that because she just realized that you're new and so don't have any friends, so she's set up a party to welcome you. Since you don't have a home yet the party will probably be at Sugarcube Corner, where we were going to go next."

Panelo chuckled back.

Spike and the ponies then headed to Sugarcube Corner, where sure enough a surprise party had been set up. Pinkie Pie then approached Panelo.

"Hi remember me...?" Pinkie Pie began.

"Sure do, who couldn't remember you?" Panelo said. "You're de one who gasped upon seeing me. Startled me at first, and not as pleasantly as the party just did, but I'm glad to meet you. Pinkie Pie right?"

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie calmed down a little; newcomers rarely got her right away. "Wow, you already...oh I see, Twilight and the others must've told you about me. Well you know me but I don't know you."

"The name's Panelo." Panelo smiled.

"Hi, interesting name, say what's with the cape and mask are you a superpony?" Pinkie Pie said quickly. "Can you fly around and beat up meanies or go through walls or posses other ponies or..."

"Actually de last two are done by ghosts." Panelo laughed. "And no I'm not a superpony but I am a fan of one. Come over 'ere."

He led Spike and the mane cast over to a table where he took out some comics.

"'ere, dis is Superpony." Panelo pointed to one comic. "'e's an alien from a faraway planet but few people know it. 'e 'ides out as Mark Trent, a reporter, until a crime 'appens. Den he takes off his disguise and stops de crime." Panelo then pointed to another comic. "Dis pony 'ere is Batstallion. 'e's a millionaire who lost 'is parents to a crook when 'e was very young so 'e dedicates 'is life to wiping out criminals. Superpony and Batstallion also 'elp out the Equity Corral, a group of superpowered ponies. Dere's Wonder Mare, De 'urtle, Jade Lamp, Aquahorse, and Martian Ponyhunter."

A.N. By urtle Panelo meant Hurtle. He'a a parody of The Flash.

"Wow, I've never seen books like these before." Twilight looked over a Superpony comic.

"Really? Dese are comics. Dey're fun but most of de Canterlot ponies consider dem low class." Panelo said. "I like dem because dey tell stories dat can't be told in just words. Most of de action in dese stories require pictures instead of words to portray it."

"Whoa, Batstallion looks cool!" Rainbow Dash flipped through a comic.

"All black outfit though, not very stylish. Now Wonder Mare's outfit looks much better." Rarity said.

"Well Batstallion 'as to dress in all black because he fights crime only at night." Panelo explained. "Camouflage, you know."

"Well practical fashion is important." Rarity smiled.

"Um, excuse me, do you have any stories less..." Fluttershy hesitated.

"Violent?" Panelo grinned. "Sure, Archer for example. 'e's a 'igh school student who 'as crazy adventures. Especially when 'e's caught between 'is two girlfriends Vanessa and Bessy. His rival Richie doesn't 'elp either, but luckily 'e 'as 'is best friend Jardome to 'elp 'im out. Den dere's Scoopy Boo of Triller Co. 'e and 'is pals Ted, Selma, Desire, and Bushy travel de world solving mysteries. Especially mysteries dat involve people who dress up as supernatural creatures."

A.N. By Triller Panelo meant Thriller.

"Hey that sounds cool!" Scootaloo said as she and the other two Cutie Mark Crusaders came over.

"Panelo, this is Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom." Twilight introduced. "Sweetie Belle is Rarity's sister and Apple Bloom is Applejack's sister. The three of them formed this group called The Cutie Mark Crusaders. It's a group of ponies who work together to earn their Cutie Marks."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Panelo." Panelo smiled.

Panelo explained where he was from and continued talking about the comics he loved. Apart from Archer and the superpony comics, this included Dotty Ditties. Dotty Ditties was about a group of wacky ponies who were able to pull stunts that not even Pinkie Pie could do. That particular comic series was how Panelo got his sense of humor.

Everyone was interested, and ended up with their favorite comics as well as favorite characters. Panelo was very happy, normally he would be reading his comics along but now he had ponies to share his comics with.


	3. Panelo and Twilight's Relationship

Yes Panelo couldn't be happier, finally he had friends. And friends that ended up liking his favorite hobby too. No more did he walk down the roads in Canterlot trying to be unnoticed. Now he happily walked down the roads in Ponyville greeting everyone. He talked with most of the ponies, mostly Twilight and her friends, and also became friends with Applejack's big brother Big Macintosh. They started to become friends the night of his first arrival, when Applejack offered him a place to sleep in the barn. Ponyville didn't have any hotels or inns, so he accepted and even had dinner there.

But what made him happiest was that Twilight seemed to like him back too. Maybe not romantically, at least as far as he could tell, but Twilight did seem to consider him one of her closest friends. She spent every day talking to him for at least a couple hours, which also made Spike happy since it gave him extra time with Rarity.

"You seem to be getting a lot of extra time lately." Rarity smiled to Spike one day as he helped her with an outfit.

"Well Twilight is hanging out with Panelo a lot." Spike explained. "Who knew she'd like a guy who is the opposite of her. While she's studious Panelo is fun and funny. Of course they do have some things in common."

"I've noticed it too, like how they love to talk about their favorite stories. Plus both of them are great at being friends." Rarity brought over some lace with her magic.

"Yeah, and it turns out Panelo is organized too, just not as obsessed with it as Twilight." Spike helped Rarity attach the lace to the gown. "Plus he doesn't spread his comics all over like Twilight spreads her books all over. I think that's because it's easier to harm a comic than it is to harm even a paperback book."

"It makes sense." Rarity stood back to admire her new gown. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful, who's it for?" Spike asked.

"It's an experimental gown for the next Grand Galloping Gala." Rarity explained. "I don't think it would work for any of the six of us, but maybe someone else would like it."

What they were talking about was a pastel green gown with white lace and a red sash and bow. It was one of Rarity's simpler designs, which she had been getting into ever since Fancypants liked her unfinished dress for Twilight.

"Yeah, Fancypants especially. He's really become a big fan of yours." Spike nodded.

"I'm just glad he isn't a snob like Blueblood." Rarity chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm still sorry I missed you shaking cake stuff over him. Boy would I have been laughing..." Spike chuckled back.

"That would have made it all better." Rarity agreed. "So, what do you think Panelo and Twilight are doing now?"

"Probably acting out a story, they've been doing that a lot." Spike shrugged. "They take turns, I think it's the comics' turn now. When I left they had started on Archer. Panelo does the guys and Twilight does the girls. She especially likes doing Betty. She also likes doing Selma from Scoopy Boo, but since Selma is the intelligent one in the group that's no surprise."

"Of course." Rarity smiled. "I wonder if their friendship will grow into something more?"

"I don't doubt it, Panelo acts around Twilight in a way similar to the way I used to act around you." Spike grinned. "And Twilight really likes him back."

Sure enough, Twilight and Panelo were acting out a comic. This time it was a Scoopy Boo comic.

"Scoopy Boo! Where are you?" Panelo said as Bushy.

"Ri'm roming Rushy!" Panelo now did Scoopy.

"Hurry! The monster is closing in on us!" Twilight said as Desire.

They continued until they reached the end of the comic, and then laughed.

"Wow! Reading a story out loud with someone else is certainly more fun than reading it on your own." Twilight laughed. "I can't remember having this much fun before we met."

"Same 'ere, but we need to stop I really need a drink." Panelo laughed.

"Me too, hang on."

Twilight left and then came back with a couple glasses of apple juice.

"Tanks." Panelo smiled.

"Of course." Twilight smiled back. "I'm really glad you came to Ponyville Panelo, you're a great friend."

"I'm glad I came to Ponyville too." Panelo smiled. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I'm afraid I have some work to do, but you're welcome to stay and help if you want." Twilight said. "Spike isn't here so..."

"Say no more, I'd be more dan 'appy to help."

When it neared the end of the day, Spike returned.

"Hey Twilight! You're gonna be late!" Spike said.

"What...? Oh my goodness!" Twilight rushed outside, dropping her quill - which spun in the air for a few seconds before falling.

"Late for what?" Panelo asked as he and Spike followed her.

"Oh that's right, you were with the Apple Family last evening so you don't know." Spike realized. "Twilight is the one who conjures the sunsets."

"What?" Panelo froze in his tracks.

"Yeah, after we, and Twilights other five friends, went on that journey to help cure Princess Celestia she rewarded Twilight by making her a princess and creating a new time of day for her to control. Princess Celestia named the new time of day twilight obviously."

Spike then went into further detail. Panelo was amazed and impressed, and starting to lose confidence in himself.

"_'ow could I fall in love wit' a princess?_" He thought. "_Panelo you fool, you've really set your sights too 'igh dis time._"

They had caught up with Twilight by this time. She was on a platform in the Town Square ready to conjure twilight colors into the sky. Everyone watched, impressed and awed as always, but it was Panelo who had his breath taken away. Twilight looked even more beautiful than usual in front of her sky colors. It was official: he was irreversibly in love with her.

When the colors were done Twilight was greeted with the usual compliments but it looked as if she really only cared what Panelo thought. She graciously accepted the compliments, but went straight to him instead of stopping to talk to anyone else. She didn't even stop to talk to her five main friends.

"So, what did you think?" Twilight asked Panelo.

Panelo was at a lost for words.

"I-I...I'm speechless." He finally said. "I mean twilight seems to get more beautiful every day... Eh, I mean..."

"I know what you mean." Twilight smiled. "And thank you."

"I don't believe it...I've been admiring dose colors for weeks but I tought Princess Celestia or Princess Luna 'ad someting to do wit' dem."

"Yes, well, I don't like to brag or anything so the story of who creates the colors hasn't spread very far. It looks like the story of Luna has though."

"Huh? Oh yeah, all me and de oder ponies of Cavallin know is dat she turned bad 'undreds of years ago but reformed recently and is now back in de palace controlling de moon." Panelo nodded.

"But you guys never heard how Princess Luna reformed?" Spike was surprised.

"No."

"Well you're looking at the very pony who's responsible for that." Spike smiled, raising a hand towards Twilight proudly.

"Spike." Twilight protested, blushing. "It wasn't just me, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all helped."

"Even so, I'd love to 'ear de whole story." Panelo smiled.

"Tomorrow, it's a long story and it's close to nighttime now." Twilight smiled back.

The next day, Twilight, Spike, and the other five ponies took turns telling Panelo the story of how Twilight discovered about Nightmare Moon's return and how she and the other five ponies went on the journey to defeat her, turning her back into Princess Luna. They then told him the story of Discord's return, which Panelo didn't know much about due to Discord's magic not having reached Cavallin at the time. All he and the other Cavallin ponies knew about at the time was the rapid action of the sun and moon, which really confused them. Panelo was amazed by both stories, and believed that Twilight deserved her princess title more than anyone else. Except maybe Princess Celestia and Princess Luna of course.


	4. Panelo's New Home, Er, House

A few days passed, and it was time to reveal Panelo's new home.

Panelo showed up to see a tarp covered building. Interestingly, the building was pretty close to Twilight's home. Panelo had a feeling that his liking Twilight did not go unnoticed by the other ponies. But who knows if they knew of his real feelings for her.

"Ah Panelo, right on time." Twilight smiled. "Ready to see your knew home?"

"Sure am, I've never 'ad a 'ome of my own before." Panelo smiled. "Back in Cavallin I used to live wit' my parents."

"Eh-yup, nothing like family." Applejack grinned. "Say, what are yer parents like?"

"Dey're really good ponies. Dey cook for a living."

"Really?"

"Wow! Are they cupcake bakers? Or are they apple pie bakers? Or, I know, maybe eclair bakers!" Pinkie Pie bounced up to them.

"Nah, not bakers." Panelo chuckled. "Dey cook Italian food like pasta and garlic bread. Dey also make spumoni and tiramisu."

"Spu-what? Tira-what?" Rainbow Dash flew in.

"Spumoni is a mix of chocolate, pistachio, and cherry ice cream. Tiramisu is a type of cake made of cocoa, ladyfinger cookies, and mascarpone cheese. Mascarpone is made of cream cheese and citric juice. De ladyfingers are soaked in coffee before preparations."

"Wow, sounds good." Twilight smiled.

"Eh, not fond of coffee myself." Applejack shook her head. "It's never sweet enough."

"Yeah I'm with Applejack." Pinkie Pie nodded, wincing.

"I don't like coffee either, but it's actually good in tiramisu." Panelo chuckled. "So, which ponies do I 'ave to tank for my new house?"

"Well pretty much all of them." Spike said. "But mostly Twilight, Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom. Applejack and Big Macintosh did most of the construction and Twilight organized the construction."

"So what did Apple Bloom do?" Panelo cocked his head.

"Oh nothing...except draw up the blueprints." Applejack chuckled. "You'll be surprised when you see what your new house looks like."

Mayor then called everyone's attention.

"Fillies and gentlecoats, as you know Panelo is a new resident of Ponyville but did not have a house of his own. Until now, with thanks to Twilight, the Apple Family, and many of you other ponies." Mayor said. "Panelo, welcome to your new house!"

With that, a few ponies pulled on some ropes attached to the tarp and released it. The house was amazing! It was a two story house, with cream colored walls and red window panes. But it was the roof that was surprising: it looked like a comic book! That is, the top of the roof had various colored panels resembling comic panels without characters or dialogue. Panelo dropped his mouth open, and then went up to the front of the crowd.

"Ponies of Ponyville, I tank you so much for dis new 'ouse." Panelo smiled. "It is a touching gift, but de gift I 'onor most is de friendship you have shown me. It's settled: I'm **never** moving back to Canterlot!"

All the ponies cheered, and Twilight especially looked happy. They then followed Panelo inside, where a Pinkie Pie party greeted them. Pinkie Pie had snuck inside as the tarp was being removed, but Panelo was impressed and amused about her speed instead of shocked. After the party Twilight and her friends stayed a little longer.

"So what's all dis?" Panelo asked, noticing the shelves along the walls and the counter next to a staircase.

"This is all about your new job: you're gonna sell comics to the ponies of Ponyville." Rainbow Dash grinned.

"I'm gonna what?" Panelo was surprised.

"Yeah, you love comics and other books so much that I thought that selling comics would be the perfect job for you." Twilight rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "I already sent out the order, thanks to Spike, the first shipment will come in tomorrow."

"Wow, dis is awesome!" Panelo smiled.

"So what job did you have back home with yer parents?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I just 'elped dem around deir restaurant. Learned to cook dat way." Panelo shrugged. "I enjoy cooking, but not as much as I enjoy being around comics. But even dat is noting compared to 'aving friends. Before I met you guys comics were my only friends."

Twilight and the others hugged him, even Spike hugged him. Panelo was a little caught off guard but he hugged them back...at least the best he could since he was surrounded.

A couple weeks passed and Panelo was really happy now. He had managed to find Apple Bloom, who he wasn't able to locate the day his house was finished, and thanked her for her idea on what his house should look like. She just awkwardly yet graciously accepted his thanks.

Every day he sold comics. When everyone who was interested got the first issues of all the comics the second issues arrived. And so on. Fortunately there were more than dozens of issues per comic, and the comics were still being continued.

Now that Panelo was busy with his own job he didn't have time for Twilight anymore, at least not as much as he used to. Both he and Twilight ended up hating it, but remedied it by having Twilight visit him every day just as his store was closing. Then they walked to the Town Center where Twilight conjured her sky colors. Afterward they walked back to either his or her place, talking along the way, and performed one comic or a chapter of a story before heading to bed.


	5. Panelo's Secret is Revealed

One day, Panelo was joyfully walking along the main road craving some apple goodies, when the Cutie Mark Crusaders noticed him.

"I just remembered, we never asked him how he got his Cutie Mark." Scootaloo realized.

"That's right, we should go ask him." Apple Bloom agreed.

They ran up to him.

"Hello Crusaders, what's up?" Panelo smiled.

"Panelo, we were wondering how you got your Cutie Mark." Sweetie Belle smiled.

Panelo's smile dropped and he grew nervous.

"Oh...uh, you wouldn't be interested. Boring story, very boring." He lied.

"Oh, okay then-" Scootaloo tried to leave but was grabbed by Apple Bloom.

"Now hold on there! We need all the info we can get, boring or not." Apple Bloom reminded her. "Come on, Panelo, tell us how you got your Cutie Mark."

"No, really, you wouldn't..." Panelo stammered, backing away from them.

By this point they had entered Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack instantly noticed them, and wondered what was going on. She knew that the Cutie Mark Crusaders wanted to know how Panelo got his Cutie Mark, it was an easy guess, but she couldn't figure out why Panelo seemed reluctant to tell them. She watched as Panelo continued backing away from the pleading Crusaders, until he fell over backwards down a hill! Concerned, she rushed over.

She and the Crusaders looked down to find Panelo in a mud puddle, his mask and cape askew. That was when they realized why Panelo didn't want to tell the Crusaders how he got his Cutie Mark:

He didn't have a Cutie Mark at all!

Applejack and the Crusaders were shocked, and Panelo was embarrassed and upset. He was about to tell them to not tell Twilight, when...

"Panelo are you-oh my!" Twilight gasped, having arrived with Spike.

That clinched it, Panelo burst into tears and ran off.

"Poor Panelo." Spike shook his head.

"That explains a lot, like why he wore a cape this whole time." Twilight realized.

"Now what do you three have to say for yourselves?" Applejack scolded to the Crusaders.

"Aw sis, we didn't mean any harm." Apple Bloom protested, looking like she was going to cry.

"Even so-!"

"Applejack, they didn't know - none of us knew - that Panelo doesn't have a Cutie Mark." Twilight reminded her. "And I'm sure that they've learned that when someone doesn't want to tell you something you shouldn't force them."

"We did, we're really sorry." Scootaloo hung her head.

"Okay, but you three should apologize to Panelo once he's calmed down." Applejack calmed down herself.

The Crusaders nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need to talk to Panelo." Twilight started to leave.

"Whoa there sugarcube, maybe you should wait until he's calmed down a mite."

"No, remember he didn't get really upset about his secret being exposed until he saw me finding out. I should let him know that his not having a Cutie Mark won't change my perspective of him."

"Wait a-say you're right. You know, I've noticed that he's really taken a shine to you." Applejack remembered.

"Yeah, like Spike took a shine to Rarity." Twilight smiled.

Applejack and the Crusaders got it immediately.

"You mean-well it's about time you found a guy!" Applejack smiled.

"Yeah...I really like him." Twilight blushed a little. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Applejack and the Crusader nodded. Even Spike decided to stay at Sweet Apple Acres instead of joining Twilight.

Meanwhile, Panelo ran through Ponyville all the way back to his home, crying the whole way. Everyone noticed but had no idea what was wrong, especially since he was moving too fast for anyone to notice his lack of a Cutie Mark. He then made it to his bedroom and cried on his bed.

"Now she'll never love me back." Panelo cried. "I've lost 'er forever. I should've known better, 'ow could de most eccezionale pony in de world ever love a guy who doesn't even know who 'e is."

When Twilight went through the town only her four other friends thought to ask her about Panelo.

"Twilight is there something wrong with Panelo?" Rarity asked. "The poor dear looked so unhappy."

"Yes, but it's nothing bad. He and I will let you know what happened after I've calmed him down." Twilight said.

"Are you sure it's nothing bad? Panelo was moving almost as fast as I can move." Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Oh, he thinks it's bad, but it's not. I'm on my way to tell him that actually."

"I really hope he feels better." Fluttershy said.

"I'm sure he will once I've calmed him down." Twilight blushed.

The other four slowly caught on.

"You mean you do like him back?" Rarity smiled, very happy. "I knew he liked you but I wasn't sure..."

"Yeah, I guess his feelings for me are kinda obvious huh?" Twilight was still blushing.

"Panelo's yeah, I caught on, but I didn't know you liked him back." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Oh, this is wonderful, I mean, he is a great guy." Fluttershy smiled.

"Yeah, he is, and that's why I don't like him back." Twilight smiled.

The four of her looked at her, surprised.

"I love him back." Twilight admitted.

The four of them immediately hugged her, and Pinkie Pie almost burst out with excitement but Twilight put a hoof to her mouth.

"Pinkie, please, I think Panelo should find out before the rest of Ponyville." Twilight chuckled.

"Oh, right." Pinkie Pie immediately crossed her heart, waved her arms, and poked a closed eye with her hoof. "I won't tell anyone until you tell Panelo."

"Thanks Pinkie Pie."

Twilight continued on until she reached Panelo's house. She immediately noticed that in his distress he neglected to lock the door, so she went inside and locked it for him. Then she followed his crying upstairs, which was Panelo's living area, and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Panelo?" Twilight said.

The crying stopped a little.

"Twilight, uh, come in." Panelo said reluctantly; he figured that he might as well get the heartbreak over with.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

Panelo was surprised to hear that Twilight still cared about him.

"You...why would you care, I'm noting! Especially compared to you." Panelo sobbed.

"You are not!" Twilight said with gentle sterness. "You're fun, friendly, funny, kind, caring of others... Anyone who has those traits is not nothing. You're a somepony Panelo, especially to me."

"To you? But 'ow could de most bello, eccezionale, and talento pony in de whole world consider me a somepony?" Panelo was surprised. "I don't know who I am or what my destiny is. I don't even know what my talent is."

A.N. Twilight learned Italian words from Panelo quite a while back so she knew what he was saying about her.

"Hey, you think I knew from the beginning that I was going to become so talented in magic or become a princess?" Twilight chuckled. "No, I only became so good at magic because I studied constantly. When I saw Celestia raise the sun for the first time it inspired me to learn everything I could about magic. As for my being a princess even after Celestia and I became almost like family I didn't expect to receive that title. Panelo, I don't care about talent or rank or anything of the sort. I care about what's in a pony's heart. And you have the biggest heart I've ever known, at least in a stallion's body. As for a mare's body I think Fluttershy would deserve that description best."

Panelo started to feel a little better. But just a little.

"But, what if I never find my talent?" Panelo sighed.

"What if you had it all along? The Crusaders are under the same boat in case you don't know." Twilight smiled. "They each have their own special talent, but aren't willing to admit it either to denial or being oblivious. Maybe that happened to you too. For one thing I've noticed that you have a talent for acting out stories."

"But...'ow will I know which talent is my destiny?" Panelo asked.

"When it's the talent that makes you feel happiest." Twilight smiled.

"Oh Twilight, you are de most eccezionale pony ever." Panelo now smiled, lovestruck. "You're smart, wise, talented, kind... De truth is, I've been in love wit' you ever since I first saw you dat day I arrived in Ponyville."

"I know." Twilight smiled.

"You-what?" Panelo was shocked. "You knew dis whole time?"

"Yeah, it was easy for me to catch on since you acted pretty much the same way Spike acted when he fell in love with Rarity."

Panelo blushed.

"But if you knew, why didn't you say anyting before?" He asked.

"I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me." Twilight explained.

"Oh." Panelo rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "So, uh, 'ow do you feel about me?"

"Does this answer your question?" Twilight smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

Panelo froze, his heart speeding up, and sighed, lovesick, as he sank into his bed.

"Wow." He smiled. "You like me back?"

"No, I love you back." Twilight nuzzled him. "You're better than you think Panelo, you're the greatest guy I have ever known."

Panelo was close to tears, but they were happy tears.

"I'm so glad Princess Celestia 'ad me move 'ere." He smiled. "I can't imagine loving anyone more dan you."

"Me either, I really owe Celestia for letting you move here." Twilight rested her head and hooves next to him. "I wonder if she knew we would end up together? She does have a knack for figuring things out quickly."

"Eider way, I can't imagine life getting any better." Panelo put a hoof on Twilight's hooves. "Suddenly, I don't need my Cutie Mark anymore. Your love is better dan any talent I could possibly 'ave."

At that, they kissed. They had never felt such strong love before. In fact the love they felt both for and from each other caused them to magically form two giant hearts above them. They didn't notice until they heard heartbeats above them. They stopped kissing and looked up, seeing the hearts. Twilight chuckled awkwardly.

"I guess our bodies turned out to be too small to hold our love for each other." She joked.

Panelo chuckled.

They watched both hearts for a while, noticing that they were drawing closer to each other. Then, to their surprise, both hearts morphed together to form a humongous heart. The humongous heart beat rapidly above them, mesmerizing them.

"W-what is dis?" Panelo asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never heard or read of this before." Twilight shrugged.

The humongous heart suddenly became a red mist that surrounded them! They gasped, startled and even a little scared, until they realized that the mist wasn't gong to harm them. Instead, the mist filled them with overwhelming love for each other. The mist then slowly shrunk down to their chests, until it became a red, misty line that connected their chests. And not just their chests, but their hearts. The line then disappeared. All Panelo and Twilight could feel at the time was love and confusion, but mostly love. As confused as they were, their love was even stronger.

"I think I'd better ask Celestia about this later, she might know." Twilight decided. "But for now, let's just enjoy our company."

At that, her stomach rumbled, causing her to blush.

"Oh, heh, that reminds me why I came looking for you earlier." Twilight chuckled. "I was going to invite you to lunch."

"'ere, I'll make lunch for us." Panelo got off the bed.

He led her into the eating area and started to make cheese ravioli and garlic bread. Twilight's mouth watered upon smelling the food, and when her dish was served she enjoyed every bite.

"Wow, your parents taught you well that was delicious." Twilight licked her lips. "Maybe your special talent is cooking."

"Nah, apart from you comics have been de only ting dat 'as really given me any joy." Panelo shook his head.

"Well, then maybe your special talent has to do with comics." Twilight suggested.

"If it is it's certainly not selling dem." Panelo shrugged. "I enjoy it but not enough to earn me a Cutie Mark."

"Have you done anything else besides cook and read comics?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I 'ave drawn pictures." Panelo used his magic to bring some drawings over.

Twilight dropped her mouth open.

"These are the best pictures I've ever seen!" She gasped. "Panelo that's your special talent! Drawing!"

"Really? Never tought about it." Panelo was surprised but a little excited. "I only drew for fun. But I'll give it a shot."

"You should, I'd love to see more of your work." Twilight smiled.

"Of course, I'll get started right away." Panelo smiled. "Oh, and you can tell de others about my not having a Cutie Mark. I'm not ashamed of it anymore. You can also tell your friends about us dating, but I'd like us to tell de whole town together."

"Of course, I'd hate to leave but we both have work to do." Twilight got up and started to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." Panelo smiled.

They both kissed good-bye, and Twilight left.


	6. Panelo Removes His Mask

When Twilight was outside she told Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie why Panelo had been so upset earlier. They were surprised to hear that he hadn't received his Cutie Mark yet.

"The poor dear, being teased and without friends must have delayed his getting a Cutie Mark." Rarity shook her head sympathetically.

"I think his not getting a Cutie Mark is what led to most of the teasing." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"I agree, Canterlot ponies can be shallow." Twilight nodded. "Actually I'm glad I didn't make friends with most of them, they might have made me shallow."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Twilight then led them over to Applejack, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Spike, who were all still at Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight told everyone about she and Panelo becoming a couple, but left out the magical hearts since she wanted to ask Celestia about that first. All her friends congratulated her and were happy that she had found someone. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders were happy for her, though Scootaloo didn't show it that much. With Sweetie Belle it was a different story, and Apple Bloom was in the middle: happy, but not gushing about it.

Spike was especially happy, since he had started to think of Panelo as his big brother. He couldn't wait for it to happen officially, but didn't say so out loud.

They then headed back to Ponyville, not sure how they were going to tell everyone else about Panelo not having a Cutie Mark. It turns out they didn't need too, Panelo had gained so much confidence from Twilight loving him back that he actually came out without his mask and cape! All the other ponies were surprised, some were even shocked, but to his and Twilight and her friends relief no one laughed. Panelo explained that he's just been having trouble finding his one talent, especially since most of the ponies in Canterlot weren't any help. But with Twilight's help he was able to find his special talent so his Cutie Mark should come any day now. All the other ponies nodded and even offered their services if Panelo should need them. But, laughter suddenly happened. It was Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon of course.

"Oh don't mind them, they make fun of us too." Apple Bloom shook her head. "Especially me."

"It's okay, two out of a whole town is pretty good." Panelo smiled.

Fortunately, the rest of the town glared at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, making them embarrassed and uncomfortable once they noticed.

"Uh...we're late for a salon appointment." Diamond Tiara said awkwardly, grabbing Silver Spoon and dashing off with her.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders then apologized to Panelo for pressuring him and accidentally causing him to trip. Panelo of course accepted their apology.

After that, Panelo never went out with his mask and cape again.

Twilight sent a letter to Celestia about the magic heart she and Panelo formed. Celestia immediately called them to her castle.

When they arrived Celestia took them into her private library.

"So, you say that two magical hearts came out of both your horns and combined into one?" Celestia used her magic to search through the books.

"Yes, and den surrounded us in mist and connected our hearts wit' a line." Panelo added.

"Ah, here it is." Celestia moved a pink book over to a book pedestal.

"'The Magic in Your Heart'?" Twilight read the cover.

"Yes, this book is about how emotions can create powerful magic." Celestia smiled. "This book helped me realize that you could only bring my sister back if you let true friendship into your heart. Friendship is the second strongest force in the world. Love is the strongest."

"So our love created some sort of spell?" Twilight asked.

"Kind of, true love always creates a special kind of spell." Celestia explained. "A spell that connects two hearts so they become one. It's different for every couple. Because you have so much magical ability Twilight the spell was able to be visual to you and Panelo. Usually it just happens on the inside. Here."

The page she turned to explained all about love and all the powerful things it could do.

"You mean we're true loves?" Panelo smiled ecstatically; Twilight was very happy to hear this too.

"That's right. And the love you have for each other will cause wonderful things in the future." Celestia smiled. "Just like Rarity and Spike's love will bring about a glorious reign in Drakeria your love might create powerful magic that could even outshine mine. Or even bring permanent peace and harmony to Equestria."

"Oh, we could never outshine your magic." Twilight blushed humbly.

"You never know." Celestia smiled. "Just continue loving each other and someday in the future your love will cause something special and powerful. Very special and very powerful."

Twilight and Panelo headed home after that and told Spike and the other five ponies what they found out. They were amazed to hear this, and glad that Panelo and Twilight's relationship will turn out special.


	7. Panelo's Surprise

Later that month, Panelo got an inspiration. Twilight and her friends had been on so many adventures that he decided to make a comic book series about them. When he was done with the first issue, he called Twilight and her friends over to his place. Spike too.

"What did you want to show us Panelo?" Twilight asked.

"Dis." Panleo smiled, uncovering a comic book.

The seven of them gasped, amazed. The comic book had them on the cover and the title read The Ponies of Harmony.

"Wow! A comic book about us?" Rainbow Dash smiled. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, it's based on your first adventure, when you defeated Nightmare Moon." Panelo smiled back. "'ear, let me read it to you."

The comic was pretty much the same as the adventure, except for the ending. At the ending Celestia made the six ponies superheroes, superheroes who would forever use the Elements of Harmony to keep peace alive in Equestria. Twilight became the leader, and third in command after Celestia and Luna. The other four ponies were given powers based on their elements. Spike became their assistant in the comic, he would take care of their headquarters (which was based on Twilight's library) and write and send messages to Celestia. Sometimes he would use his fire to help out on missions too.

"Wow! That was great!" Pinkie Pie bounced.

"Tanks, I've actually been tinking of making a comic series on your adventures." Panelo grinned. "Made up adventures of course, dough some will be based on ones you've actually gone on."

The ponies and Spike started talking excitedly, loving the idea. Panelo grinned, enjoying their enthusiasm. He knew that his idea of making his own comic book series would be a hit. Twilight then suddenly stopped talking and stared at him.

"Uh Panelo..." She said awkwardly, though happily.

"What?" Panelo was confused.

Spike and the other ponies saw what Twilight saw and drop their mouths open. They then smiled.

"Look!" Twilight conjured a mirror and held it in front of Panelo.

Panelo then dropped his mouth open. In his reflection he saw a Cutie Mark on his flank! To make sure, he quickly looked at his flank and discovered it to be true! It was a comic page with a quill touching it!

"My Cutie Mark..." Panelo couldn't believe it. "MY CUTIE MARK!"

He leapt around happily.

"I don't believe it! No wonder I didn't get it before, I needed to be inspired to create comics! Dis is awesome! I can't wait to get started on de next issue!" Panelo said excitedly.

"And I can't wait to read it, you're not only a great storyteller but also a great storywriter." Twilight smiled.

"Aw tanks, but I couldn't 'ave realized it witout you inspiring me." Panelo smiled back, gazing lovingly at her. "It was your adventures and you admiring my drawing dat led me to create dis comic."

They nuzzled each other.


	8. Life Gets Even Better

Panelo made copies of the first issue, saving seven for Twilight and her friends and Spike. He also saved one for himself and mailed one to his parents. After that, he sold all the rest he made to the rest of Ponyville. He then got to work on the next issue, and the one after that. It continued on, most of the issues being made up but a few of them were based on some adventures they had in the past. When he got to the adventure with Discord he had him survive so that he could bring him back for future issues. Discord, in the comics, became The Ponies of Harmony's arch nemesis. His comics became so popular that he even other cities and towns asked him to send copies. Even Celestia and Luna placed a subscription.

During that time, Twilight and Panelo dated and hung out as often as they could and grew more deeply in love than ever. A year after Panelo's first arrival, Panelo proposed to Twilight and Twilight accepted right away. Twilight wanted the wedding to be in Ponyville, but due to her being a princess Celestia gently insisted that the wedding should be in Canterlot castle.

Rarity of course made both Twilight's gown and Panelo's tux, but along with that was made the maid of honor. Since Rarity was dating Spike, who's a brother to Twilight, that made Rarity a sister to her. The other four girls and Luna were made bridesmaids, Big Macintosh was the best man, Spike was the ring bearer, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were the flower girls (no, they didn't get flower girl Cutie Marks). Celestia of course was the priest or minister or however you want to put it. Well, maybe not priest or minister since that world doesn't have a religion...judge maybe? I don't know, it can get confusing.

Twilight and Panelo had already met each others parents by this point, and their parents couldn't be happier for their children. Panelo's parents, like Twilight's parents before, didn't mind their son permanently living Ponyville as long as he visited now and then. Of course Panelo was glad to, and Twilight was very willing to join Panelo on his visits.

Through the wedding Panelo became a prince. Since there weren't any parts of the day left for him (Celestia was already doing a sunrise color scheme to match Twilight's sunset color scheme) he was given a different role. He became the Prince of Stories. His love of stories, and creative intellect for writing stories, definitely earned him that title. He helped Twilight out in the library, since he moved in with her, but also sold his comics in his own store. Now and then, on slow days, he would act out stories to the young fillies and colts, those who were from the Cutie Mark Crusaders' generation or younger. Sometimes Twilight would help as well. Spike however was busy due to both helping Twilight and dating Rarity, so he couldn't join in that much. Maybe once or twice a year. But he didn't mind, and when he was able to join in he enjoyed it.

A little over a year after the wedding Twilight and Panelo had a son. He looked like Twilight but had streaks of his dad's hair color in his hair. They gave him the name: Merlin.

Through meeting Panelo and her relationship with him Twilight learned that if there is anything more powerful than friendship, it's true love. And that the kind of Cutie Mark you get has nothing to do with how good a life you'll lead. That, alone, comes from what's in your heart.


End file.
